tokyojetwikiaorg-20200213-history
Other FAQs
PLEASE NOTE: The information on this page has been brought over from the old WordPress website may not be up to date. Please use it to supplement the information you find on the wiki. Please consider searching the wiki if you need further help. type=search placeholder=Search for information on the Wiki JET statistics Here is a file containing the number of JETs across Japan broken down by country 2018-2019 It has a grand total of 5528 individuals taking part in the program for the year. It also includes a breakdown of JETs by country and Prefecture placement! As of 2018 currently around 400-500 reside in Tokyo, either as a private school JET or a Public school JET. CO’s & PA’s What is a CO? : CO is a “Contracting Organisation”. Everyone on the JET program is assigned to a CO. In Tokyo, there are several COs. The first is the Tokyo Board of Education, which looks after public school JETs. The second is a private company that oversees private school JETs. There is also a separate CO in charge of Musashimurayama JETs. : Your CO will organise professional development courses for you, as well as keep you informed with what professional opportunities will be coming up in the Tokyo area. They’re in charge of your welfare, so many of the questions you’ll have after you arrive will be answered by your CO. What is a PA? : PA is a “Prefectural Advisor”. They act as your go-between with your Contracting Organisation, chosen from the ranks of the current JETs. In 2015 we are expecting there to be a total of 4 or 5 PAs in Tokyo: two public school PAs, one Musashimurayama PA, and either one or two private school PAs. : Any questions that arise during your stay can often be solved with a quick message to your PA. PAs are automatically invited to TJET Executive Council meetings. When will I hear from my CO? : It’s difficult for us to say when the private schools can expect to hear from their COs, as each school is different. However, the Tokyo Board of Education got in touch around 30th June. Their email includes a welcome letter, an extract of the terms of contract, and an accommodation request sheet for Homestay. It gave you your school’s email address and a little bit of information about where you will be teaching. PHONE What phone carriers are there in Japan? : There are three major cellphone companies: AU, Docomo and Softbank. -Docomo: Owned by the cable network NTT and has great coverage across Japan. English helpline available, with English speaking staff at multiple, but unspecified stores. Non-English speaking employees in Docomo stores will use the helpline to communicate with you in English by passing the phone back and forth. -AU: Also has great coverage. Some report slower internet speeds once the threshold for data is reached (usually around 7GB). English website and helpline available. -Softbank: Good coverage. Some report of areas with intermittent reception. Very good English support online, and stores with English speaking staff. : Other companies include Y!Mobile, and SIM-card based services like bbapply, iijmo, Rakuten SIM, and BIC SIM. Where can I buy a phone? : Phones are available at outlet provider stores (AU, Docomo, Softbank) or electronics stores (e.g. Bic Camera, Yodabashi Camera, LABI, Yamada Denki, etc). : You can also buy them second hand from stores like Book Off, but reactivating a second hand phone may be quite complicated. What do I need to get a phone? : Initially, getting one can be a little frustrating. In order to get a phone you need a bank card; to get a bank card you need a phone number. Obviously this leaves you in a pickle, but fear not: there is a way to beat the system! One method is to use your school’s phone number until you get your phone. If you aren’t comfortable with that, you can use a credit/debit card from home and have payments taken from a foreign account until you get a Japanese bank card. You can then switch your account over to your new card. You will also need to bring your residence card with your address printed on it, so make sure you hit the town office before trying to get a phone. You may need to present proof of employment, so bring your appointment letter just in case. Can I get a SIM card? : SIM cards are becoming more available in Japan, and can be arranged with providers like BIC SIM, Rakuten SIM, iijmo, etc. They provide 3-16GB of data depending on your plan, and charge a flat rate per 30 seconds of any phone calls you make. Rakuten SIM cards offer roll-over data- any data you did not use from the previous month will be added to the next month’s total available. SIM cards can be purchased as data-only, or data-and-phone plans. Phone-included SIM cards are able to call Japanese emergency service numbers. Most stores have test card SIMs and will make sure your phone is capable of connecting to the internet and making phone calls with the test SIM before discussing the contract. What happens if I go over my data limit? Will I be charged? : No you won’t be charged, but your speeds will slow down to a snail’s pace. It’ll still be enough to get e-mails and send LINEs, but anything more intensive than that may become quite bogged down. What about prepaid phones? Are they a viable option? : Prepaid phones are available through Softbank and Docomo, though they may not function quite like prepaid phones in your home country. Prepaid phones here do require contracts and do have cancellations fees similar to regular contract cancellation fees. With these plans it is likely that you will not have access to smart phones, will not be able to use the internet or have access to a phone camera. With Softbank prepaid plans include free receiving SMS and free sending of SMS to phones also within the Softbank network. To phones outside of the Softbank network it is possible to send messages with S!mail (a Softbank e-mail service) for free. Phone calls within the Softbank network are also free. : Prepaid price break down (Softbank service): 2 Day: 900 yen 7 Day: 2700 yen 30 Day: 7000 yen Talking: 8.58 yen per min (across Japan) Can I bring my phone to Japan? : This is a little tricky. You may bring your phone to Japan, but there is no guarantee that you can continue to use it here. Japanese phones don’t use the same SIM cards as other countries so somes phone won’t be able to use them. A current JET with a Galaxy phone was told her specific phone could not support a Japanese SIM card, , however another JET with a Galaxy phone was able to procure a SIM quite easily. You can ask the store to check whether their SIM card will work on your phone or not before agreeing to sign up for their plan. It might be possible to trade in your foreign phone in some stores; Docomo is probably best for this. What should I expect to pay for my phone? : Prices across all three major companies are very similar. It depends heavily on what kind of phone and how much data you want. In general you can expect to pay around ¥5,000 – ¥8,000 (Most JETs seem to fall in the ¥6,000 – ¥7,000 range). : For the phone itself, the payment method can vary based on your carrier or preferred plan. Some carriers ask you to pay for your phone upfront, which can be quite expensive if you’re looking to get a new model. Some carriers will ask you to pay in installments which will be attached to your monthly bill. Can I take over my predecessor’s phone or phone plan? : Yes you can. Both parties must be present (with all the proper paperwork) to transfer the plan to another name. This means that before switching the phone plan over you will need to have your resident card (with address printed) and a bank card. Could I get a pocket WiFi? : Pocket WiFi plans may be purchased at AU, Softbank and Docomo. Most plans are for two years and carry cancellation fees for early termination. In general, some pocket WiFi devices have a reputation for being slower, but several JETs have used them pretty successfully. Using a pocket WiFi can be slightly cheaper, around ¥4,000/month. It can also be used with other devices like your tablet. : Some users say that Softbank’s pocket WiFi device requires you to restart your device every time it loses connection with your phone, which can be a drawback. : It is also important to double check whether your pocket WiFi will work where you want to use it. For example, some routers like WiMax do not always work on the lower floors of tall buildings, or underground in the Tokyo Metro subways. How much is the cancellation fee? : One thing to consider when getting a phone is the cancellation fee. Most contracts in Japan are 2-years long at minimum, and so if you plan on staying in Japan for only 1 year, you will have to cancel your phone contract before you leave. These can incur costs ranging anywhere from \10,000-\30,000 depending on your carrier and plan. If you elect to pay for your phone (the actual device) in installments, you will also be required to pay for the rest of the installments on that phone upfront at the time of cancellation. INTERNET How do I get internet? : In some cases a landlord will have already decided which company provides internet to your building. If that’s the case, then you simply go with the preferred company. If you’re not required to use a certain provider then there are a couple of ways: you can visit an internet service provider’s website or call up their office, or you can go to an electronics store and set it up through them. I want to go to an electronics store, what do I do? : Go to either Bic Camera or Yodobashi Camera and ask about getting internet. Make sure you have your address available. After deciding on a plan you will be required to fill out some paperwork. Generally these stores provide some incentives for signing up through them. Often you can get around ¥20,000 in gift certificates, to spend in the store on other electronics or appliances. I want to find my own internet, what do I do? : Getting your own internet requires two steps. First, you must find a company to provide internet line connections and another to company to act as your internet service provider. There are two major companies that provide high-speed internet line connections: NTTEAST and AU. What are some internet service providers in Japan? : Fusion GOL: Includes technical support by native English speaking staff Asahi Net: Provides English support EAccess: Provides ADSL lines to numerous ISPs SpinNet: Provided by Softbank Telecom; includes full English support SonixNet: They provide 24 hour, 365 days a year English language support How much does internet cost? : An internet connection could cost between ¥3,000 and ¥10,000 per month, depending on the speed. BANKS Will I be able to use my card to buy things in Japan? : Japan is still very much a cash-based society, and many places will not accept payment by card, especially for small amounts. Thankfully, ATMs can be found in abundance throughout Tokyo; most places usually have a convenience store round the corner. Most ‘kombini’s (Japanese convenience stores) will house at least one ATM. : Depending on your bank withdrawals at a konbini ATM may be free of charge, as is the case with Shinsei Bank. For other banks, the first three withdrawals in a month are usually free. Every withdrawal after charges between 100-200yen, but only at a konbini ATM; withdrawal is still free from ATMs in the actual bank branch or (post office, for accounts with Japan Post). Some banks provide free withdrawals once your bank contains a certain amount of yen, i.e. free withdrawals for accounts containing more than ¥300,000. It sounds strange to be charged for using an ATM, but for most banks across Japan it is a norm rather than an exception. : Another point to note is that ATMs found within the banks do not always operate 24 hours a day, and are often closed on National Holidays. Similarly, some banks won’t have an English option on their ATMs, or will have fewer options in the English menu compared to the Japanese one. : Here are some useful kanji that you’ll commonly see when using Japanese ATMs: : Withdraw – 引き出し (‘hikidashi’) Deposit – 預け入れ (‘azukeire) Transfer – 振替、振り込み (‘furikae’ ‘furikomi’) How do I get a bank account? : First, decide which bank you wish to sign up with. There are plenty of banks to choose from; one of the best for English support is Shinsei Bank. Other banks like MUFJ offer a Visa Debit, which can be useful for cashless and online transactions (Shinsei does not offer a debit card). After signing up for an account with a bank, you will receive your bank card in the mail between five to ten working days. Is a bank card like a debit card? : Not exactly. Your bank card is a cash card to be used only for cash withdrawal and other transactions via ATMs. Depending on the bank, you could also use the card to access your account online. INKAN / HANKO What is an inkan / hanko? : An inkan is a seal or stamp with your name on it. These stamps can be used in place of signatures on official documents. It is possible to get inkans with your name in katakana, hiragana, or kanji. Most foreigners get inkans with katakana, but hiragana or kanji characters are fine too. The most important thing is that the inkan matches the name you use on your official documents. When do I need to use an inkan / hanko? : You can expect to use your inkan at school. Inkans are used to sign contracts, nenkyuu (paid leave) and reimbursement paperwork. Some schools require JETs to sign in everyday using their inkan. : In most cases, you also need your inkan to set up a bank account. : At home, you can use your inkan to sign for packages, though a signature usually works fine. Where can I get an inkan / hanko? : You can buy inkans at local shops, some department stores, and on the internet. There are several local stores selling specially made inkans. These stores usually have signs reading はんこ and all you have to do is go in and place an order. This requires either a fairly capable Japanese speaking level or an adventurous spirit. The duration it takes for it to get ready depends on the shop and the complexity of the inkan you order.. It may take less than fifteen minutes or several days. : Department stores such as Tokyu Hands also have places to purchase inkans. Some Don Quijote stores also carry inkan vending machines that allow you to create an inkan almost instantaneously. If you have a common name (Watanabe, Saito etc) it is possible to find a cheap inkan at 100 yen stores. There are also a number of websites from which you can order a hanko. Companies such as hankoya.com are good for ordering cheap hankos. How much do inkans / hankos cost? : As with most things, costs vary. If you’re lucky enough to have a really common name, you can buy small inkans at the 100 yen store. If not, the kind of inkan you want can drastically vary the cost. If you want something cheap and simple you can easily get an inkan for as low as ¥1,000 – ¥2,000. If you want an inkan made of a high quality wood or luxury material (jade, marble, ivory etc), you can expect to pay upwards of ¥10,000 – ¥30,000. This will purely be a luxury purchase however, as the quality of your inkan does not matter beyond aesthetic preference. APARTMENTS How do I find a place to rent? : There are a few options for finding an apartment: : 1. A renting agency (Relocation Japan) has been hired which finds apartments, shows you around and deals with the Japanese paperwork. Future dealings with rental and housing issues are all done through Relo Japan. : 2. You can find an apartment by yourself. You may however encounter problems such as: – Finding a landlord who speaks English – Cultural differences of which you may not be aware – the fact that Japanese landlords almost always need a guarantor (hoshonin); when going through the sponsored agency they act as your guarantor, but if you try and rent by yourself you will need to find a Japanese guarantor. There are agencies that offer this service, which again usually requires a working level of Japanese, and a separate fee. Should we look on our own for an apartment or with the JET provided company? : Honestly, this one is entirely up to you. One of the benefits to working with the company JET provides is that an agent familiar with your school’s neighborhood wil show you apartments, and the agent has sometimes checked to see if the building is foreigner friendly. Many rental apartment buildings will not rent out rooms to foreigners. One problem that arises from using the JET provided company however, is that some apartment buildings are also reluctant to rent out rooms to sub-contractors, so bear in mind that this may be an obstacle if you search for your own apartment online and ask your agent to show you the room. (For example, Relocation Japan is the one who makes the contract with the landlord to pay for the room- and you pay Relocation Japan. Some landlords are unwilling to have the go-between.) Who will be a referral or guarantor for my apartment? : As previously mentioned, the rental agency will act as your guarantor if you find an apartment with them. : If not going through an agency, the criteria for a guarantor is as follows: * : Someone who is Japanese and who has sufficient funds to cover up to 5 months’ rent. Employers are typically the best guarantors, but your school and the local government may not be willing to serve as guarantor for you. In that case, you will need to submit a certificate of employment (remuneration included) and a bank statement that shows the guarantor has a regular income. * : There are also Japanese companies (hoshonin gaisha) that will serve as your guarantor for a fee. The fee varies by company and can be compared online. How much should I expect to pay for my apartment? : The price can greatly vary on size and location. Logically the closer to the center of Tokyo, the more expensive housing is. It is suggested before coming to use a Japanese house renting website to observe what prices you can expect in your area. If you choose to use the renting agency service offered by the government, they will ask you to quote the price range you would be comfortable paying. : For apartments within the downtown area you can expect rent to be between ¥70,000 – ¥85,000/month. If you want a bigger apartment it can easily cost you ¥100,000/month. In area away from central or downtown and in the western Tama area prices are relatively cheaper. For a reasonably sized apartment in this area you can expect to pay between ¥50,000 – ¥75,000/month. For significantly smaller, less livable sized rooms in this area, you can pay as low as ¥35,000 a month. How much money will I need to pay in initial costs? : There may be a few additional fees you need to be aware of. Deposit: The deposit on your apartment will vary. Normally it ranges between 1~3 months’ worth of rent. It is best to assume that you will not get the full amount back at the end of your lease, as part of it will be deducted for the mandatory professional cleaning fee to restore your apartment to mint condition for the next tenant. If you were not asked to pay a deposit (some apartments don’t require it), set aside a budget about ¥15,000-¥30,000 for the cleaning fee at the end of your lease just in case. Key money: Key money, (Reikin, 礼金) is a separate gift to the owner for allowing tenants to live in the owner’s apartment (it is explained in further detail here). Some apartments require key money and others don’t, but it is crucial to ask about it when you are being shown apartments. You can request to be shown only apartments that do not require key money if you are against paying for it. : Below are two JET’s intial apartment costs: What type of insurance will I need to take out on my apartment? : The renting agency, Relocation Japan, adds this fee to your monthly rent. It covers you from all damage from natural disasters. It is currently ¥500/month. How do I pay rent? : If you are using Relocation Japan, you can set up automatic payments online after the first few months during which you will need to pay by bank transfer, or振り込み (furikomi). If you do not have the option of paying online at all, it is possible to pay exclusively through bank transfers. For both, you will first need the account information of the company you are paying. What should I look for in an apartment? : For many of us, this is our first time apartment hunting by ourselves. For the majority of us, it is the first time apartment hunting in Japan. Here are some things you should consider while hunting for an apartment: * *: Distance from the nearest station ** **: That 15 minute walk on google maps doesn’t seem very far right now, but it sure will be a drag once you’re lugging bags and bags of groceries to and fro. **: That bus ride doesn’t seem that inconvenient right now, but you might not feel that way when you miss the last bus at 10PM since you caught the last train at 12AM… *: Size of the apartment ** **: 5 jou might seem like plenty when you first walk in- but once you set up your bed, desk, drawers etc, your apartment might be quite snug- and if you plan on having guests over, you’ll be getting up close and personal. *: Gas Burner ** **: Some apartments do not come prefitted with a stove. You may need to purchase your own if you rent an apartment without one- in which case you cannot buy just any stove, but must buy one that matches your apartment’s gas classification. *: Air Conditioner ** **: Check if the air conditioner a) is in working condition, b) has been cleaned/accumulated mold on the inside, c) has a heater function included. *: Building Floor ** **: There are pros and cons to top and bottom floors. A top floor apartment means that you don’t have anyone above you, but it will be considerably more complicated to get your furniture like refrigerator and washer up the stairs if your building has no elevator. A bottom floor apartment means you may have to listen to your upstairs neighbor stomp around like a dinosaur every morning at 7AM. *: Balcony ** **: Dryers are generally not a thing in Japan. Most people sun/air dry their clothes, so check if you have a balcony to do this on, as some apartments do not have balcony space for drying clothes. You can always hang your clothes to dry in your room, but this can be musty and unpleasant in the long run. What size apartment can I expect to have? : Your quoted price range and where you live in Tokyo will determine the size options available to you. Below is a size chart explaining the different house sizes: http://www.ur-housing.com/faq/766/ Can I live with my girlfriend/boyfriend if we’re not married? : Of course. No one will care or find it scandalous. What size apartment is best for two people? : Probably a 1LDK or 2K will fit two people. Space is at a premium in most places in Tokyo, so you can expect smaller quarters, while not uncomfortable. How to do I get my utilities set up? : While setting up some things in Japan can be a hassle, this is actually pretty easy. When you sign a contract for an apartment the real estate agent will set up a date for you to have your gas turned on. You will have to be present when it is turned on. As for water and electricity these should already be available when you get to your apartment. You will have to find your fuse box and turn things on, but everything should already be set up. How do I pay for my utilities? : After moving in you will start getting your bills in the mail. If you’re not sure about whether or not something you’ve received is a bill, you can always ask your supervisor at work. Most bills can be taken to any convenience store and paid there. All you do is bring them to the cash register and pay for it like a regular purchase. How much will utilities cost? : The price of your utilities will vary depending on the season and how often you use devices such as your air conditioner and heater. You can expect to pay anywhere between ¥3,000 – ¥15,000/month (especially in winter when the cost of heating racks up). If you’re being extra frugal, though, you could probably go below that with some energy saving options! How far away from my school should I live? : Where you wish to live will be entirely be up to you. The contracting organisation funds the cost of travel between your school and apartment if you live more than 2 kilometers away. This is based on the cheapest route, not including a bicycle purchase. There is a cap of ¥1000/day that you can claim on transport. It is also imperative that you arrive on time (10- 15 minutes before lessons start) every morning. : Transport claims will be remitted in bulk through your salary twice a year, for the following allotted number of months. : Other things to consider about the distance are how often you want to see your students outside of school. While commuting may seem unattractive at first, the convenience of living close to your school is offset by the possibility of running into students or parents on your off-days. How safe will I be in Tokyo? : Tokyo is famous for being relatively safe, so most likely any area you pick will be pretty safe. A good indicator of your apartment being either in an undesirable area, or the apartment itself being undesirable, is the price. Keep that in mind when you are looking for a place and compare it to other apartment prices in the same area, or similarly sized apartments in surrounding areas. Is there anything special I need to know about living in Japanese apartments? : Most apartments here have very thin walls, and Japan is a overall a quiet country. Therefore it is important to be mindful of your noise level in your apartment, as repeated noise complaints could result in eviction. It is also not unusual to experience your neighbors being disruptively loud, and noise complaints are generally directed to the police, rather than mediated first by face-to-face confrontation. : Thin walls also mean less insulation and varying temperatures in your apartment during different seasons. Your apartment will be colder in the winter than you may be used to, and hotter in the summer. There are many ingenuous ways to make yourself more comfortable in your apartment in Japan. The Internet has many tips on these, so be sure to check them out! Where can I buy new furniture? : If you want new furniture there are several options. You can go to stores like Ikea and Nitori and have everything you buy shipped to your house for a fee, which can be waived with a minimum purchase amount (usually around ¥30,000). If you’re not a fan of futons, this may be the best option for buying something big like a bed. Nitori and IKEA also have online stores for you to order furniture and have it shipped straight to your home. : It is also possible to buy furniture at various department stores, though they may or may not have delivery available; it’s always a good idea to ask about shipping before buying something large. Amazon.co.jp also sells cheap furniture that can be shipped to your apartment, and you can schedule the time and date of delivery for most purchases on Amazon. Where can I buy used furniture? : If you want to buy used goods you can go to stores like Hard-Off and Treasure Factory, and because Japanese people don’t generally like to buy used goods you can get most things at reduced prices. These places may or may not have delivery. For cheap used furniture Craigslist is also a good place to look. Many people who are having sayonara sales are willing to sell their furniture for a fraction of the original cost, and sometimes you can get furniture for free. You just have to settle delivery or pick up, which in itself can incur a cost. The terms of each sale are determined by the seller so delivery is not guaranteed. There are some services specifically for delivering furniture from point A to point B which can cost anywhere from ¥5,000 to ¥7,000 such as Tokyo Truck Guy. : When furnishing your place, keep in mind that disposing of furniture incurs a cost when you eventually move out. Disposal services have to be arranged to pick up unwanted furniture in advance, and if you can’t find a buyer for your used furniture you may incur considerable costs getting rid of bulky items at the end of your tenure. Can I get a furnished apartment? : Honestly, probably not. Most rental apartments in Tokyo are completely unfurnished. Furnished apartments will be considerably more expensive, and can be smaller in terms of size. Apartment Shopping for Two – Monique’s Testimonial : Note: Apartments in Japan are classified by rooms. A 1LDK stands for an apartment with 1 room, a living area, kitchen area, and dining area respectively. The smallest apartments are studio apartments with just the one room, or 1K apartments which have a room and kitchen area. LIVING & LIFESTYLE I have allergies. Will it be difficult for me to find food that I can eat in Japan? : Allergies aren’t catered for in Japan to the same extent that they are elsewhere. Restaurants don’t always inform you of all the ingredients they use to cook certain dishes, and if you’re concerned it is definitely a good idea to consult your waiter while ordering. Below is a list of foods that people commonly have allergic reactions to and their names in Japanese: *Fish – Sakana- さかな ー 魚 *Soy – Shouyu- しょゆ *Egg – Tamago たまご ー 卵 *Shellfish – Kai- かいー 貝 *Gluten – Komugiko- こむぎこー 小麦粉 *Lactose – Nyuuseihin- にゅうせいひん ー 乳製品 *Nuts – Nattsu- ナッツ : You can use the following phrase to tell people that you have an allergy: : ______ にアレルギーがあります。 ______ ni arerugii ga arimasu. : You can ask whether a dish has an ingredient you’re allergic to in it using: : ______ がありますか？ ______ ga arimasu ka? I’m vegetarian, will I need to abandon my morals and become a flesh eating monster when I move to Tokyo? : It’s absolutely possible to be vegetarian in Japan. Below is a link of vegetarian restaurants that can be found in Tokyo, compiled by our TJET Peer Support Group: : http://tokyojetpeersupport.tumblr.com/veggiesforever FINDING WESTERN PRODUCTS Where can I find Western food in Japan? : The best place to find all your creature comforts in Japan is Kaldi Coffee. This is a chain of Japanese coffee shops that also stocks an impressive selection of Western food. Everything from Terry’s Chocolate Oranges to Meat Gravy can be found here, even if it takes a little digging. Where can I find larger sized clothing in Japan? : International brands are far more likely to stock larger sizes than small independent local stores. The best places to find larger-sized clothing are chains like H&M, Zara and sometimes Uniqlo. These shops have stock in international sizes. Where can I find English language books in Japan? : The best place to find English books in Japan is Book Off. This Japanese second-hand book/cds/games chain is everywhere, and almost every store will have a dedicated English section. The largest stores can be surprisingly well stocked. : Kinokuniya in Shinjuku has an entire floor of English books with a wide range of fiction and non-fiction books as well as magazines and even English translated manga. It’s located on the 6th floor of Takashimaya building. : Amazon Japan can also be useful. If you have a Kindle account, ebooks are a great way to avoid the lack of variety in the selection of physical books available. : Finally, there is a second-hand English bookstore called Infinity Books Japan run by an English Expat. You can find a huge selection of genres and titles here, as well as beautiful leather bound books. What are the legal ages in Japan? : The legal age for most things in Japan is 20. This applies to buying alcohol, buying cigarettes, and driving a car. The age of consent is 18. MEDICINE Are there English speaking doctors in Tokyo? : Yes. Below is a list is hospitals and practices that have English speaking staff: : http://www.realestate-tokyo.com/info/hospital/ Can I use my foreign prescriptions in Japan? : No, Japanese doctors will not accept foreign prescriptions, and you will have to undergo a Medical check in Japan in order to get any medication. More information can be found here: : http://japan.usembassy.gov/e/acs/tacs-medimport.html Will I be able to get the same brand of medication I use at home, in Japan? : Not necessarily. Some chemicals common in Western medication are banned substances in Japan, with codeine being a prime example. In addition, some foreign companies simply don’t offer their products in this country. : In these cases, Japanese doctors will attempt to prescribe you equivalent medication. Please check whether any medication you take regularly will be unavailable in Japan. Bringing an old prescription, a letter from your doctor or the packaging of your old medication can help to speed up the process. I have a history of depression and may require counseling during my time in Japan. What should I do? : In this situation, we recommend that you consult the following website: : http://www.counselingtokyo.com/ Am I medically insured while in Japan? : Yes, you are. You won’t be fully covered, but you’ll benefit from both the Japanese welfare system and the JET health insurance system. The former will heavily discount the majority of treatments, including regular doctor visits and medication, while the latter will subsidize costly healthcare procedures or operations, subject to prevailing terms and conditions. : For more information, visit: : http://www.jetprogramme.org/documents/pubs/gih2015_e.pdf (See pages 49-59) Bikes Will I need a bike to get around Tokyo? : Not necessarily. Most locations will be easy for you to reach by train or on foot. However if you work at a school that is not within walking distance, it may be a good idea to get a bike if it’s within biking distance. Bicycles will not be subsidised though, so they have to be gotten at your own expense. It might be worth to avoid the morning rush hour, which can be quite unpleasant. How much do bikes cost? : The cheapest used bikes can be gotten for around ¥5,000. You can pay a lot more than that though if you want a new bike or have special requirements. Bike shops can be found throughout the city and you should have no trouble finding somewhere. Occasionally used bikes can be found via Craiglist too. Where should I park my bike? : Finding parking for your bike may be tricky at times. At your apartment building, ask your landlord where to park your bike- you may need a sticker from them to prove the bike is yours and belongs in its respective parking spot. When you need to leave your bike at the station, most stations will have a designated bike parking lot area which will generally have a flat fee of \100 per use. There are some outdoor parking lots as well, whose rates vary anywhere from \100/3 hours, or first 5 hours free and every subsequent 24 hours \100. Do not randomly park your bike on the side of the road if you can help it- you may receive a parking ticket, or worse, it may be impounded! My bike was impounded! What do I do? : The location your bike will be sent to varies based on where the bike was illegally parked. Bring the notice to your school and have a JTE help you figure out what to do and where to go. LANGUAGE Will I need to learn Japanese to get around in Japan? : It is absolutely recommended that you learn at least a little Japanese before you arrive, as it will help you immensely during your stay. Continuing to study Japanese during your tenure as a JET is often favourably looked upon by your school, and it is a positive indication of your willingness to learn about Japanese culture. Does the JET program offer any courses to help JETs learn Japanese? : CLAIR runs an online Japanese language course that can be a useful tool in gaining a basic grounding of knowledge. In addition, TJET organises language meet-ups and we have regular study groups run by the PD committee. : In most city wards, you can find community centres that hold Japanese conversation meets, often for free. While the Japanese participants will have no formal training in education in most cases, they offer a good way to improve your conversation skills. However, the best option for organized language learning is to research Japanese language classes in Tokyo, for proper structured lessons. The cost can get expensive depending on the type of classes you opt for, whether private or group sessions. I speak Japanese fluently- should I pretend I don’t so that my students will speak English with me? : This is purely up to you - in the case of revealing your fluency in Japanese, some JETs have experienced that students will refuse to speak English with them. On the other hand, depending on their English levels, it is quite challenging to communicate with your students if you don’t speak a little Japanese to them. TAXES Do I have to pay taxes in Japan? : Yes, although if you’re an American citizen you will be required to pay American taxes and not Japanese ones. It can be complicated to understand quite how the taxes work for people coming from different nations, but it will be explained in depth during your orientation in Tokyo. : In certain areas, a common practice is to deduct double the amount of tax in March, and then a reduced tax in April. Because the financial year ends in March, taxes are pre-deducted earlier for the month of April, to aid with the closing of the yearly accounts. : Further information on taxes can be found here: : http://www.jetprogramme.org/documents/pubs/gih2015_e.pdf (See pages 59-61) : The Kumamoto JETs website also has a comprehensive guide for filing American taxes: : http://kumamotojet.com/documents/2014TaxYearGuide1styearsREVISED030313.pdf NETWORKS & COMMUNITIES Where can I find religious information on Tokyo? : Once again, our Peer Support Group has compiled a list of resources for religious communities in Tokyo, which can be found here: : http://tokyojetpeersupport.tumblr.com/religion Is there an LGBT Community in Tokyo? : Yes there is, and while Japan as a whole is not as tolerant as many Western countries with regards to homosexuality, Tokyo has a big and active LGBT community. : Below is a link to Stonewall Japan, an AJET special interest group: : http://pnwjetaa.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/StonewallJapan2015Handout.docx.pdf Category:IncomingJETs